


Fever.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Swearing, could be seen as dub-con sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the brainwashing prompt on my H/C Bingo card. Its Vegas, they have to see a show and Brooke has a friend who hooks the whole Glamily up with tickets to see a hypnotist. Adam doesn't believe the guy when he claims to have brainwashed him. The hypnotist is at the show that night and with a wink and a smile he has Adam and Tommy putting on a very different show than they had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: strghtn up  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.   
> My brain is a perverted place.

Adam POV

You don't go to Vegas and not see a show, it’s like a rule, of course they all want to see different things, drag acts, strippers, singers, comedians. But it’s last minute, so in the end it comes down to what they can get tickets to see. Brooke has a friend who can get them tickets to a show in a casino they work at. Its a hypnotist act, which isn't Adam's first choice, but it could be fun, he'll watch some guy cluck like a chicken, have fun with his friends, maybe have a drink, relax before his own show the next night.

It’s the company that can make a night out and he loves his friends, so Adam gets himself dressed up and ready in his suite before going to the hotel lobby to meet his friends. They all look fabulous, even Tommy and Isaac have switched T-shirts for real shirts. They’re in Vegas for Christ’s sake, dressing up is expected, especially when you’re going to see a show. Adam loves the car service, no one has to be the designated driver and they don't have to deal with trying to catch a taxi in the middle of the night, when they are possibly a bit past tipsy.

He's excited, it doesn't matter to him that he is supposed to be a total rockstar, too cool to get excited about going to see a hypnotist, but he so isn't above stuff like this. He's pretty damn glad about that, he can't imagine how boring it must be when your supposedly too cool for everything that is actually fun in life. For last minute tickets, the seats they get shown to are pretty damn awesome. There is a stage and a room full of round tables, they have a large table right at the front, the view they have of the stage is excellent. Adam's already having a good time and then some angel of a waiter asks if they would like to see the cocktail menu. Would they like to see the cocktail menu? Adam just about manages not to answer with "Fuck yeah." Instead he keeps his manners and they are soon all reading through the longest cocktail menu Adam has ever seen.

"They all sound good." Tommy comments, his face is a little scrunched up as he reads the menu, trying to decide on a drink, its pretty much adorable.

"We should try them all." Isaac suggests, as if he's only saying it to help him not have to decide.

"We could try dude, we'll probably pass out before we drink one of each cocktail on the menu." Tommy shrugs.

"Do it! The rest of us can take bets on how far you get." Terrance smirks.

"Awesome idea." Taylor and Terrance start taking whispered bets at that point, apparently Tommy and Isaac are not allowed to know who is betting what in case it influences them.

Adam knows it’s probably not a good idea for the boys to be drinking that much, but he's too mellow to say anything. He places his drink order and maybe makes a small side bet with Monte while they both pretend to be above betting on drinking games.

There is a collection of empty glasses on the table before the show even starts and that's with a girl coming around clearing the table. The guy who comes on stage is dressed well, no tacky costume to make him look mystical, just an expensive looking black suit that fits him well. He's pretty tall, but probably shorter than Adam, his thin, brown hair messily spiked upwards. He's not bad looking, handsome even, charismatic when he starts talking, but he's not Adam's type, even if he is gay, which Adam is getting a maybe vibe just from how well together his outfit is put. Straight men don't dress like that, with shoes that expensive and nice dark purple ties and waistcoats for Christ sake, unless somebody else dressed them. He's cute, but yeah not Adam's type, unfortunately for Adam his type is sitting next to him holding a drink that has five separate umbrellas in it, being elbowed by the drummer sitting on his other side and giggling like a school girl when ever the hypnotist, The Amazing Michael (which is a lame stage name and had made Isaac giggle almost shrilly when he'd been introduced.) talks to an audience member.

Adam really isn't surprised when their table catches The Amazing Michael's attention, what with all the noise two certain people are making. He thinks Tommy and Isaac will get dragged up to do something and he's right about Tommy getting picked on, but not so right about Isaac, who looks like he might fall asleep any second and maybe that's why The Amazing Michael passes him over in favour of picking Adam. They get dragged up on stage and sat in chairs. Adam loses at least ten minutes, he knows by the clock on the wall when he blinks his eyes open and everyone is laughing. Tommy looks as confused as he feels and Adam notices they are both standing.

"Do you believe in hypnotism now. Mr Lambert?" Michael asks.

"Umm, maybe?" Adam isn't really sure what the fuck went on, let alone what he believes.

"You will." Michael smirks.

Adam leaves the stage with Tommy, going over Michael's words as the band explain between giggles that Adam and Tommy square danced on stage. Apart from the fact they’re going to be mocked by their friends for weeks, Adam thinks that’s the end of it all and forgets what Michael had said. That is until the next show, when he goes to the edge of the stage and sees Michael standing right there. He looks right at Adam and winks before disappearing into the crowd. He wants to look for him, but Fever is playing and he has to get to Tommy, whom he kisses before he even sings a single line of the song, he knows he should stop, but Tommy isn't pulling away, in fact the blond is pushing his bass to the side so that they can get closer.

Adam is rock hard and not even trying to hide it from Tommy, he grinds his hips forward, thrusting into the smaller man even as his hand is finding its way to Tommy's ass, it might be small, but there's enough for him to get a hold of. He's wanted to grab that tiny, perky little ass for a long time and his bassist doesn't seem to have any objections, he isn't pulling away, he's giving as good as he gets, his hands are just as greedy as Adam's. The crowd is going nuts, he can hear them, but it doesn't seem important, he can't hear Monte or Cam playing and he notices when the drums stop suddenly, maybe Isaac hadn't noticed what was going on? Adam doesn't really care.

"Adam, what the fuck are you doing?" Monte's voice is close, like right beside him, Tommy pulls his mouth away to answer and Adam uses the opportunity to suck at his throat.

"Hi, Monte." Tommy's voice comes out husky, like he's really fucking turned on and that in itself is a turn on for Adam.

"Hi, Hi? Are you high?" Monte yells and it makes Adam giggle against the skin of Tommy's throat. It makes the blond shiver and squirm against him in ways that are all kinds of awesome.

"I'm not high!" Tommy actually manages to sounds indignant, which considering Amsterdam is pretty damn funny. Tommy is no stranger to getting high, even on stage, so its damn funny to hear him act offended by the accusation that he is high now. Adam would laugh but he's too busy sucking a hickey to life on the pale skin of Tommy's throat.

"Then what the hell is this?" Monte demands.

"Kissing." Tommy says it like its obvious, which it kind of is really.

"In the middle of a show?" Monte practically yells.

"Okay, lets go off stage then." Tommy suggests.

"Good idea." Adam speaks up, lifting his head up from were he'd been playing.

Adam takes Tommy's hand, waves at the fans. Yells an apology to the audience, seems he still has his microphone in his hand, he's not sure how that happened, he doesn't really care. He gets Tommy backstage, well, off-stage, he can still hear the crowd and see the stage. He shoves Tommy into a wall, drops to his knees and pulls down Tommy's costume pants and his boxers in one go. Tommy is hard and leaking and its beautiful. Adam turns off the microphone and puts it down, enough brain cells still working that he knows it would probably be bad if the whole audience heard him blow Tommy. He's damn glad he got rid of it, the second he gets his lips on the blond, Tommy proves to be one loud little fucker. He is cussing, moaning, damn near screaming his head off.

"Adam more." Tommy pants and he can't mean deeper, cos' Adam's already deepthroating him, not caring about who might see him.

"What do you want baby?" Adam asks, he doesn't want to talk, he wants to get his mouth back on Tommy.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Tommy moans and shit nothing has ever sounded better than Tommy asking for that.

"Lube." Adam yells possibly too loud, but its okay, he gets to his feet and starts dragging Tommy along. He pulls them both in to a dressing room and spots some hand cream on the counter.

"Yes, we can do this." Adam has possibly never been happier about something as simple as hand cream.

He turns to tell Tommy to get naked, but his bassist is way ahead of him. There are cloths scattered all around him on the floor and Tommy is naked, very naked, very naked is different than naked, it includes everything, boxers and socks, everything.

"Door, close the door, locking it might be an idea." Adam orders, Tommy not being naked in a door way might also be a good idea, but Adam doesn't care, Tommy is naked and really that's what Adam is focused on.

There kissing again and Tommy is pulling at his cloths and Adam is backing the blond over to the dresser. Somewhere in the back of him mind he knows something isn't quiet right with the fact that he's naked, stood between his bestfriend’s equally naked thighs. He's not even sure how Tommy ended up sat on the counter, back to the mirror, but its not all that important. He can't resist Tommy's lips, they’re soft and feel good and he knows there should be a reason why it’s not a good idea, but he can't even think of one right now, so he keeps right on kissing Tommy.

He slicks up his fingers with out pulling back from Tommy's mouth. The blond moans when Adam touches him, keeps demanding more between kisses. Adam sees no problem with giving Tommy exactly what he asks for, Adam has fantasised about this a thousand times, but the reality is some how much better, he thought fantasy was supposed to be better, with real life never meting expectations, but he doesn't think he could have imagined how good Tommy would feel around his fingers, tight heat making him long to bury something other than those fingers in Tommy.

Tommy for his part is thrusting himself onto Adam's fingers, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other clawing at his back and pulling him closer, his every action screaming for more, with a fair few vocalised demands for the same.

Adam makes a half hearted comment about condoms, he always uses them, but the idea of moving away from Tommy to find something right now is actually painful. Tommy seems to feel the same, cursing at Adam to forget the condom. Adam knows that he is clean and fuck it, he's willing to take a risk here, even though he wouldn't normally, because this is Tommy and he trusts Tommy. He also really wants him and is possibly thinking with his downstairs brain at the moment.

Pushing into Tommy feels like the combination of every sex dream he has ever had about the blond, of which there are many. He can't help the moans slipping past his lips and decided to muffle the loud noises by attacking Tommy's neck with his lips. He has just started thrusting and got a hand around Tommy's cock when the knocking starts.

"Adam I know you’re in there!" Lane yells and Adam freezes.

"Don't you dare stop." Tommy growls and its too fucking sexy to resist.

He keeps thrusting, ignoring the knocking and the yelling, ignoring any sound that isn't coming from Tommy. Why would he want to hear anything else when he can hear Tommy moaning and cursing at him? Tommy doesn't seem to know what to do, if he should push back on Adam's cock or thrust forward into his hand. He is beyond beautiful like this, it steals Adam's breath and makes it hard to breath, something feeling just a little too tight in his chest. He spots a line of sweat running down Tommy's neck and feels compelled to lick it, dipping his head in close to lap at Tommy's skin, making the blond writhe. Adam pushes in deep, grinding into Tommy and he feels it the second it happens, muscles tightening around him as Tommy cums, slick warmth spilling over his hand and on to both their stomachs, Adam thrusts, feeling so close, Tommy clamping down on him, pushing him almost to the edge and then the little shit has a hand on his chest tweaking his nipple, while the other hand scratches down his back. The pleasure pain combo is more than enough to have his orgasm slamming into him, spilling into Tommy, the forgone condom even more noticeable than he had thought.

He pulls out, but can't seem to pull away, keeping his body plastered to Tommy, petting the smaller man. Tommy's hands keep stroking up and down his back and he is pressing kisses to Adam's chest, while Adam can't stop murmuring praise, words of affection and love in to Tommy's soft but sweaty hair, resting his head on top of the blond’s. It takes him longer than it really should to notice that the only sounds he can hear is his voice and his and Tommy's breathing, the banging and yelling has stopped. He lifts his head just a little and freezes. In the mirror he can see Lane, Monte and worst of all Neil all stood in the now very much open doorway, all looking stunned.

Adam feels like he's had cold water thrown in his face at the sight of them and lurches back a step, Tommy looks up at him, blinking, his eyes just a little unfocused, from lust, he had been sure a minute ago that the look in Tommy's eyes was lust. But now his brain is screaming, Tommy isn't gay, doesn't lust after him.

"We thought that shit on stage was some sort of prank to get the fan girls going." Monte blurts out.

The stage gay, the kissing, it was only supposed to be for the fans, what had he done? Sure he had a crush on Tommy, but why on earth would he think to try and start something with his straight bassist during a show?

"The Amazing Michael was in the audience, he winked at me." Adam remembered, glancing over at Monte and then back to Tommy who was frowning now, a lot of the haze gone from his eyes.

"The hypnotist, you saw him? Umm, I'll go talk to security?" Lane's statement comes out like a question, but she turns to leave and apparently do it any way, without waiting for a response, she looks more flustered than he has ever seen her. Adam doesn't blame her, he just left the stage during a show and its not like he just walked off, no he dragged his bassist with him after eating the guy’s face off.

"You’re like really naked, so I'm going to leave. Also I'll call Mom and try and convince her what ever is probably all over the Internet by now was meant to happen. Maybe I'll say it was a protest in favour of gay marriage? Sounds like something you would do. Please put some pants on dude." Neil rubs his face and over his eyes, almost like he's trying to un-see what he has seen, make them disappear. He leaves the room without so much as a backward glance and Adam doesn't blame him, he wouldn't want to see Neil naked with a girl or a guy for that matter.

"Monte?" Adam asks keeping his eyes on his friend so he doesn't have to see the freak out Tommy's sure to be having. But he keeps his body turned away, he should take Neil's advice and put on pants, but he needs to move to do that and he's really not a fan of the idea of flashing Monte his cum covered dick.

"Lane will fix it, you didn't break any laws, it'll be okay. I'll leave you two to get dressed." Monte gives him a look that Adam really can't read, all raised eyebrows and he sort of screws his mouth up and jerks his head in Adam's direction or maybe Tommy's. It’s probably some sort of signal about talking to his silent, straight bassist who he just fucked. Monte sights at him before leaving and shuts the door behind him. Adam finally turns back to look at Tommy, who is staring at his own lap now, bangs hiding his face, he's got one hand up and Adam's pretty sure that he is nervously biting his nails.

"Tommy, I'm sorry." Adam starts only to be stopped by Tommy shooting his hand out.

"Don't, just don't. We should get dressed, in case someone needs to talk to us." Tommy says firmly, but his eyes never leave the floor, he's not even looking at Adam let alone in the eye. He shouldn't be surprised really, he's not sure what the fuck just happened, but Tommy's straight and it shouldn't have happened.

They gather their clothes in silence, all the heat and rush of earlier seems to have drained away and Adam just feels ashamed of himself. This has to be his fault, even if the hypnotist did something it must have been because he noticed Adam's feelings somehow, read his desires to be with Tommy. Only he decided to be cruel for some unknown reason and give Adam his chance on stage, mess with his career and probably destroy one of his most important friendships. Tommy will probably hate him now, might leave the band even if Adam doesn't get fired from the label. even if he doesn't get fired, even if Tommy can bring himself to stay, Adam is sure he will have lost him. As much as he wants Tommy as a lover, he wants to be his friend more, getting to sleep with Tommy was not worth losing him as a friend. Neither of them speaks a word as they clean up and get dressed.

Lane comes back, her knock on the door hesitant, she has a letter that had been left for Adam, by that damn hypnotist, She leaves quickly, talking about calls to make and the media. Adam is well aware this will mostly certainly suck for her. He apologies quickly, before she leaves, embarrassed that she saw him like that, so out of control. She doesn't even look mad any more though, she doesn't yell or even raise her voice, she just looks stressed. Adam opens the letter, its already been checked by security, Lane had promised, they don't need any more surprises and he doesn't care that they read his mail.

Dear Mr Lambert,  
Despite the show of my talent at my show I sensed you were still a non-believer. For such an open-minded man I thought you would be a believer after I first, shall we say brainwashed you? Got you to perform a few silly stunts to make the crowds laugh. Even while you were under I felt your resistance, fighting against me, so I kept the connection I had forged open, a second display of my gift was needed. I decided to let you put on a show this time, one that you undeniably enjoyed more than mine. But you should know this, I may have set the ball rolling, but I'm just a hypnotist, I can't change a person’s will, only bend it a little. What you did, you might not have wanted to do on stage, except for in a dream, but I saw the need in both of you. Don't be too mad at me Mr. Lambert, from one showman to another, surely you can understand the need to make the audience truly believe in you?

My very best regards,  
The Amazing Michael

Adam cursed and pushed the letter in to Tommy's hand, when the blond just stared instead of taking it. The letter might be addressed to him but Tommy deserved to read it, to know what had happened and why. The Amazing Michael was right about Adam wanting Tommy and he wasn't going to lie about that, his best friend deserved better than lies, especially after tonight. Adam needed him to know though that Adam had never planned to push him, he respected Tommy's boundaries, got that he was straight. He needed for the other man to see that this hadn't been something Adam had planned, he had never planned to act on his crush, had worked on burying it since they met.

"Does this mean Lane won't kill us? And well they won't fire you, but me, I'm replaceable." Tommy muttered handing back the letter.

"Neither of us will get fired if I have my way, you’re not replaceable either, I won't let them punish you for my lack of control." Adam would hate himself if they fired Tommy, even more so if he kept his job while Tommy didn't.

"Your lack of control? Adam I suggested you fuck me, then I begged you to and I demanded that you not stop, even though Lane was outside." Tommy pointed out, his pale cheeks flushing, eyes dark, he looked pissed off, but it didn't seem like he was pissed about the sex, that or he hadn't got to that part yet and any minute he was going to start yelling about it.

"I started stuff on stage, he hypnotised us because of me! He made you go along with things because of my crush, my stupid feelings. I thought I was good at hiding that I want you, but he saw through me. And now I've fucked my best friend, who's very much straight and probably hates me." Adam groaned, this wasn't how he had seen Vegas going.

"You want me?" Tommy asked.

Adam just nodded, it had been in the letter anyway he was simply confirming the facts.

"Then why wouldn't you look at me after?" Tommy asked and his breath hitched in his throat. Adam stuffed the letter in his pocket and put a hand on Tommy's arm, so grateful when he didn't pull away.

"I didn't want to see when you realised what we'd done. Once his control broke, I thought maybe you would hate me for what we did and I really didn't want to see that, baby, you mean too much to me, it would have hurt so much to see you hate me for it, to see you be disgusted by what we did." Adam rambled.

"I don't hate you and I'm not disgusted. This isn't exactly how I pictured my first time with a dude, but you are the guy I pictured." Tommy said softly.

"You've thought about being with me? Are we talking curiosity, passing though or more?" Adam had to know, even though he knew very well there was a big chance he'd be disappointed by the answer.

"Yeah I've thought about it, jerked off to the thought of it, he made me act, but like he said, he only bends wills. I wouldn't do that shit on stage or so publicly normally, but I would do it with you." Tommy said blushing as he spoke.

"Christ, Tommy. Really? But you’re straight right?" Adam was trying desperately not to think of Tommy jerking off to thoughts of them together.

"The hypnotist isn't the only one who has a whole bendy thing going on." Tommy shrugged.

Adam decided ‘fuck it’ he was going for it, he pulled Tommy close and kissed the blond's pouty lips. Tommy sank into him, melting against his chest, nothing had changed, still as submissive as he could be on stage, only the kiss was a little hotter, a little dirtier now.

"Uh hum." Lane loudly cleared her throat as she walked into the room. They stopped kissing, but Adam kept Tommy in his arms and was very pleased to note that he just snuggled closer.

"I may have to have your brother’s babies. He's saved all our asses. The angry phone calls from the people who matter have stopped. Several shows want to book you to talk, but its all very positive." Lane smirked.

"What did Neil do?" Adam asked.

"Apparently he decided to tweet the same excuse to the world that he gave your mother, we’re also arranging for you to finish the concert and not piss off the fans. So get ready." Lane ordered.

Going back out on stage seemed surreal after all that had happened and he did the show on autopilot, never getting too close to Tommy, but not avoiding him either. He wanted to talk to him, ask what the kiss meant, but that had to wait until after he'd given his loyal fans the show they had paid for, not the unplanned sex show. They didn't stop to sign after, Lane wanted to talk to them all before they talked to people, so they were all on the same page. It seemed people really believed Neil that it was a pro gay rights stunt. Of course some people didn't like that, but the positive response really made his heart swell, made him wish he had done it on purpose.

It was a hotel night and when Adam left the room they had been talking in to go to his own, he turned to find Tommy following him, Adam held out his hand, hoping and smiled when Tommy slipped his smaller hand into his. They walked to his room that way, silent, but the contact was enough to keep Adam calm. They didn't really talk much that night, apart from heated promises and dirty words spoken into sweat slicked skin, but some times actions did speak louder than words.

By morning Adam was more than convinced that Tommy wanted him, even without being brainwashed. Everyone knew about what happened at the show, so clearly the whole ‘What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas’ thing was bullshit, he didn't really care though. Tommy wasn't some dirty little secret that needed to be forgotten, passed off as a sin city induced mistake. They didn't say the words, but when Tommy stayed with him, facing the interviewers and all the questions, fighting for gay marriage to be legalised in every state, Adam didn't need to hear it, he could read Tommy pretty well if the blond let him and he could read between the lines and see Tommy's love for him. It was easy to find once he knew what he was looking for. Adam only hoped Tommy saw the same in him, because it was there, he hoped one day they would do more than fight to help others get married, he wanted that for them one day. It was too soon now, but once it wasn't, he knew were he wanted them to get married. Some nice little chapel in Vegas sounded perfect to him.

The End.


End file.
